


Not a Lapdog

by JayceCarter



Series: Kinktober 2018 [30]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2018, Light Dom/sub, Not Canon Compliant, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Whenever Nora visits Nuka World, she and Colter butt heads. This time is no different.





	Not a Lapdog

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 30: gagging, swallowing
> 
> No, this is not the Colter/Nora from my long series. I'm just Colter trash now, lol

  
  
  


Nora’s knees struck the floor, her eyes hard, but fuck it because Colter loved that fire. He’d seen it the first time she’d run his gauntlet when she’d shown up to take his spot. After a fucking hour going hand to hand in the ring, he’d spared her.

She’d fought like a mama yao guai, and that was the shit he couldn’t put down. Be a waste to lose something like that. So instead, he’d invited her up to his place, and they’d fucked to work off the frustration.

The months since, she’d turn up every few weeks with some small thing to bitch about, and they’d end up right back there.

So when the mouthy bitch had come in yapping about his boys hitting her settlement, well he figured it was time to remind her he wasn’t one of her lapdogs.

He wrapped a hand in her hair, savoring the way her pupils blew wide, the way her breath shuddered. Ah, he liked having the darling of the Commonwealth on her knees for him.

He wondered what her fucking Minuteman lackey he’d seen thought about this. If the fucker ever found out, he’d be horrified to realize all the shit she did, that she loved to do.

Colter stroked his hand over his cock as he thought about how good her lips would feel wrapped around his dick. “Finally, we can put your mouth to better use than complaining.” He used the grip on her head to pull her in, then dragged his cock against her lips lick painting on lipstick. Hell, he wanted to do that some time, maybe when she brought one of those assholes who thought themselves too high and mighty. He wanted to force her to her knees, coat her lips with his pre-come, then send her on out with that glistening in the light.

Her tongue slid out to taste him, that shit like an instinct. That’s what he liked. He liked that she wanted what she hated to want. She’d spark fire and snarl and snap, but she’d still give in. Her claws might draw blood, but damn if they didn’t keep yanking him back.

Colter tugged on her hair, the sweetest reminder she’d get from him to knock off the games. 

Nora turned a glare on him but obeyed the unsaid demand. Her lips parted letting him press his onto his cock.

Colter took the chance to talk to her when she couldn’t say shit, and she wasn’t wily enough to actually bite him. “You are such a pretty little cocksucker.” 

Her lips tightened around him, but let him set the pace. He pulled her forward and back, then tilted her head to rub the head of his cock against the inside of her cheek.

“Shame you decide to spend your time out there because I’ve got to say, I have a position open for you here.” He cocked his eyebrow up as he pulled her further forward.

Ah, there she went, that lovely gagging she did when he went too far. He’d had whores who could swallow him down to the root without no problem, but this was so much more fun.

He loved it because she was so determined, because she was shit at it but still did it. Her hands were folded behind her, and if she didn’t want to do this, all it took was a shove to his thighs, and he’d let her go.

He liked a bit of pressure on a girl, but he wasn’t into force. 

Nora submitted because she wanted to. Maybe because it was the only place where she could? Fuck if he knew, but he knew he liked it when she showed up.

“You can take it,” he told her before tugging her forward again. Her throat tightened around him as she gagged. “Swallow, girl. Breathe through your nose. Fuck, that feels good.”

He didn’t drop his head back, didn’t close his eyes. No, he loved the sight too much. Loved to see her cheeks go red between the excitement and the struggle for air. 

Colter pulled her back to let her breathe. “Took you too long to come visit me. Don’t wait so long next time and maybe I won’t be so rough.” A twinkle in her eye had him huffing out a laugh. “Or hell, maybe that’s why you wait so long? You like to say it’s because you want to yell, but I think you’re just looking for an excuse.” He pulled her forward again until her throat started to convulse around him. “You don’t need an excuse, though. Never did. With a mouth like yours? A cunt like you have? Ah, girl, you don’t need any excuse at all.” 

She pulled back, but since her hands stayed put, Colter didn’t give her an inch. He forced his cock deeper, rocking into the grasp of her throat. Tears escaped her eyes, running down her cheeks, and fuck if that didn’t get him off, too.

Girl didn’t cry for shit, but those tears sure did run down her cheeks when he fucked her throat. It made him feel powerful, like he’d earned something no one else could.

Still, he pulled her off before he came, let her hack a moment while she caught her breath. He ran a finger over her cheek, catching the tears, then licked them from his finger. “You ready? Because I’m ready to blow here, and I plan to do so right down that pretty throat of yours.”

Nora leaned her head against his thigh for a moment, her breathing rough. 

Had he gone too far?

He loosened his grip for a moment to stroke his fingers through her hair. “You okay there, girl?”

She nuzzled his thigh before lifting her gaze to him. A nod, then his cock disappeared back behind her lips again, the warmth of her mouth a treat like it was every damn time. He loved the way the wrinkles in her lips, the ones usually there when sneering or scowling at him stretched out around his cock. 

“Fucking trouble,” he muttered before grasping her hair and yanking her forward until her nose pressed against his groin. “But you are worth the trouble. I’m really fucking glad I didn’t have to kill you that first day. Would have had no idea what I was missing.” His words melted into a deep groan at the way her throat tightened around him, as that gagging sound as she choked on his cock was the best damn thing he’d ever heard.

He pulled back just before he came because coming down her throat wasn’t fun. Fun was watching her have to swallow it down. It was coating her tongue and making sure she tasted him, that she had to make the choice to swallow his come. 

He spilled into her mouth, knowing she’d cup her tongue to catch it. When he pulled out, he made sure to drag his cock against her lips and cheek, making sure to leave some there along with the tears like a mark.

“You make one hell of a good sight like that,” he said as he released the grip he had on her hair.

Nora leaned up and pulled him into a kiss, an oddly sweet gesture he figured until she pushed her tongue forward and he tasted his own come. They shared the messy kiss, each swallowing some down as she climbed into his lap. The crotch of that vaultsuit she wore pressed against his softening cock, but damn if he cared.

She broke the kiss first, a smirk on her lips that said she thought she’d won. 

“You are always trouble,” he said.

“So don’t let me in anymore.” 

Colter slid a hand to the small of her back. “Wouldn’t have to let you in if you stayed.”

She froze at the words, at the offer neither had ever made before. “What?”

“Doesn’t have to be full time, but you don’t have to rush out of here, either. Stay. Just for a day or two.” 

She shook her head and pulled out of his lap, and he let her go. “That’s not how this works, Colter. This?” She waved between them. “This is nothing but fun. It’s just something to pass the time.” 

“Time passes no matter where you are, so let it pass here for a couple days.”

“I can’t. Look, I’m sure your boys will screw up again, and I’ll be back.”

He got to his feet and tucked his cock back into his pants. No reason to give the girl a target. “You’re happy when you’re here. Deny it all you want, but I know it’s true. You drag your ass in here after dealing with your world out there exhausted. A little drinking at our bar, a little joking with my boys, a little time naked with me, and you get that spring in your step again. That world is killing you, girl, so why keep going back to it?”

She sighed, shoulders drooping. “Because it’s my life.”

Colter slid a hand behind her neck to guide her in closer to him, then hook a finger under her chin so she looked at him. “Your life is wherever the fuck you want it to be.”

“I can’t just drop everything.” 

He leaned down to lick the tears that remained on the other side of her face, to taste them. “Two days, Nora. Give me two days to show you what your life could be.” 

Indecision ran rampant across her features, her teeth worrying her bottom lip. 

Colter gave her a hell of a smirk, then added. “If it makes it any easier, I’ll make sure my boys do something bad enough you’ll need a full two days to yell at me.” 

That drew a smile from her, the sort he didn’t get much of. “It would have to be pretty bad for me to need two days.”

“If you don’t think I can manage that, you really underestimate just how shitty a person I really am.” 

Nora slid her arms around him, slow like testing the waters. “I’m pretty sure I know exactly how shitty you are.” She rose to her tiptoes to offer a kiss. “And I think it’ll take at least three days to lecture you about it.” 

Colter caught her thighs to lift her. Sounded like a good fucking plan to him. 

  
  



End file.
